wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion is an ace with multiple bodies, yet she is only one person. History Danielle "Danny" Shepherd drew her wild card when she was three years old. At first she got very sick, and grew very large. Danny's body then began to split in two. As the split continued her doctors and parents believed that she would end up as a pair of conjoined twins. Instead Danny became one person/mind with two physically independent bodies. Danny's parents were convinced that the two bodies were two separate individuals, and treated them as such. One body retained the Danielle name, and the other was named "Michelle" by the Shepherds. The Shepherds continued to treat the two bodies as two individuals until Danny achieved her next "split" at age 13. In the meantime she had to endure having to go through the same classes in both bodies. When Danny was thirteen years old she was unhappy with her adolescent appearance. One of Danny's bodies grew in size and split in two. Unlike her original split, the third body was somewhat different from the first two - it was more curvaceous, just what Danny desired. It was then that she realized that she could customize her new bodies at the time of creation. For next several years she formed a new body to celebrate her birthday. Eventually she stopped forming additional bodies when she was up to seven bodies. Danny participated in the Rox War. For the final assault by George Battle's ace forces, each of Danny's bodies was assigned to either a group of aces, General Frank Zappa's headquarters, or the US Navy battleship New Jersey. Legion's assignments for the assault on the Rox #Pregnant Danny - Ebbets Field headquarters. #Punk Danny - with Detroit Steel and Reflector in Liberty Park to attack the Jersey Gate. #Starlet Danny - with Mistral and Cyclone at Governor's Island to attack the East (Brooklyn) Gate. #Corporal Danny - with Elephant Girl at the NY Stock Exchange to sneak into the Rox. #? Danny - with the Great and Powerful Turtle to attack the North (Manhattan) Gate. #? Danny - on board the battleship New Jersey. #Muscular Danny - with Billy Ray, Black Shadow, Cameo, Crypt Kicker and Battle at the N.J. Path Station Wild Card Traits Legion has several different nearly identical bodies. While the bodies themselves are normal human bodies, Legion shares a personality across them and thus they are able to communicate instantaneously with each other. In the final assault on The Rox she was used as a secure communication system for the military. The process through which she creates additional bodies is similar to budding (or binary fission). Each body can only divide into two bodies at a time, and the initial ("mother") body needs to bulk up ahead of time as the process divides her mass between the two daughter bodies. The division from mother body to daughter bodies takes approximately a month. When Danny creates a new body she is able to customize it to a limited degree. The mental communication between Legion's bodies has proven to be effective against telepathic eavesdropping. The biggest drawback to Legion's wild card is the psychic backlash that her bodies experience when another body is severely injured (or killed). Appearance At her peak Legion had seven bodies simultaneously: The first two bodies were identical, with the second body being named "Michelle" by her parents. These two bodies have freckles. The third body is taller, has longer hair, and is more voluptuous than the first two. She is also freckle-less. Personality Trivia Selected Reading *Wild Cards Volume XI: Dealer's Choice